


Chasm

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: A person doesn't have to be gone for you to miss them.





	Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of the Michael Guerin Week 2019)
> 
> Prompt: Welcome To The Party

Michael groaned as he awoke. Moonlight filtered through the slatted windows and he struggled to lift his aching body. The day had been long and his mind was weary and stretched thin. 

Outside the battered metal of his home, he could hear the song of a lone coyote join the howl of the wind. It tore something in his chest and the airstream trembled violently. Shaking with the depth of his emotions as he struggled to not lash out.

One would think, after a decade of living like this, that he would be used to it, being so far away from Alex. Now, after all the troubles and loss distance should have been better, _ easier _ and safer for them. 

Yet for all the bodily autonomy that Michael had lost, he’d still had Alex. Glimpses of him, his voice tender and soothing and memorized by Michael’s heart. His mind calming down the moment when Alex was near even as his pulse thundered. Any and every time he saw Alex, there were parts of him that finally felt as though he could be happy again. 

Now, Alex should have been closer than ever. He knew all of Michael’s secrets, hidden whispers and covetous truths that he’d never even shared with Isobel or Max. Instead, Alex felt further away than _ ever _. 

His eyes didn’t warm and his mouth didn’t soften when they found themselves together. There was this way that Alex held himself that made him feel a million miles away, as if Alex were the home planet Michael always dreamt of and could now see, a blinking distant light still too far away to touch.

Over the course of a decade, Michael had hoarded every moment of Alex. Now, he saw him at least half a dozen times a week. He’d be passing through town, walking down the street or even leaving Isobel’s house and Alex would be there. 

So many moments of Alex and yet there was this gaping chasm between them. It made Michael want to reach out with his powers, to gently wrap Alex and protect him, bring them back together like the magnetic, cosmic force he knew they were. 

Instead, the tension that had once felt charged and vibrant was static and erratic. It pulsed more wildly than ever but Michael never knew now if he reached out, if he’d be energized like he used to be, or if he’d be shocked. 

It was with heavy thoughts wearing at him that Michael made his way to his bunker. The hours of the night faded quicker down here, all passing of time regulated to how much he got down and when the grumble of his stomach became too much for him to ignore. 

Here, he could pretend that it was only time that separated him and Alex. That it wasn’t actions and deeds and words that couldn’t be unspoken. In the morning, when morning finally came for him. Then he could try again, find his way back to Alex and this time, stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late on writing these so I'm just going to dive in and try and catch up before the weeks over! If I ever miss any tags or warnings please let me know.  
I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
